Shatterspine
Shatterspine is a Brooding Boltstomper, a hybrid created by Eir Stormheart and her allies for the upcoming story How To Train Your Dragon: Unbreakable Bonds. Bigraphy Shatterspine was a hybrid created by Eir Stormheart and her allies in trying to create the ultimate dragon hybrid. Born on Blood Briar Island sixteen years ago, he was kept sober and aware compared to the other hybrids except the Armored Sandstrike. This was due to being chosen as the “ugly” and “imperfect” experiment among the hybrids and was actually the first, deeming the first step to better, more powerful hybrids and was left to the Dragon Hunters to use. Nevertheless, while being used he was carefully observed in the fighting ring and hunts, Eir collecting data to compare with the hybrids she deemed “almost perfect”. As a result of his new lot in life, Shatterspine has been put through hell and back since he was a hatchling. Earning scar after scar, Shatterspine has been one of the few hybrids who has had some form albeit crude training in his abilities and the most experienced. Personality Shatterspine is a mix of the usually docile Rumblehorn and overly aggressive Skrill. When left alone and unprovoked, he is quite docile and gentle natured, usually being quite compassionate and serene. He would rather lay about in a field sniffing wild flowers than tussling in the dragon rings. But, as quick as he is to laze about Shatterspine is just as easily provoked to anger and easily insulted, running on a short fuse that can switch at the drop of a helmet. He can become exceptionally harsh, aggressive, and territorial, even to the point of being stubborn and hard to calm down. Still, Shatterspine is loyal, if even fiercely so and still has a strong sense of judgement of those around him. Appearance Shatterspine is a hybrid dragon that is visibly more mixed of its parent species of a Rumblehorn and Skrill. Like the Skrill, he is bipedal with metal spines running down his body, albeit longer than the Skrill’s, and long slender tail, and long slender snout. But, it’s body shape is larger like that of the Rumblehorn and it’s upper body having the overlapping plated appearance and triple horns. His wings share the shape and spines of the Rumblehorn but length, pattern, and wing-claws of the Skrill. His eye color is mint green with dark purple scales and dull green highlights. What makes it stand out most from both parents is that he is bipedal but can move using his wing-claws as additional legs and is one of two hybrids having visible scarring. Abilities *'Electrokinesis:' Like the Skrill, Shatterspine is capable of controlling and manipulating electricity. He does this via his metallic spines covering his body that he can use during a storm to draw lightning to himself, either enhancing his electrical abilities or storing away some of its energy for later. These reserves never run out unless in use, in which case this electricity can be used in various attacks. His Firepower breath is a constant electrical beam concentrated from his mouth or multiple smaller electrical balls that can be fired in quick succession, usually with deadly accuracy. Shatterspine can also discharge this electricity across certain portions or all of his body or have it covering the surface of his scales to keep people from physically touching him. These attacks are powerful enough to paralyze a full grown dragon or even kill. **''Electrical Field:'' Like the Skrill, Shatterspine can also generate an electrical field resembling a force field primarily from the wings. He does this usually by curling himself up to create the field which allows him limited protection from physical and energy attacks. Though he is capable of doing so without curling up, and mostly serves as a brief defense to get in close to an enemy. *'Keen sense of Smell/Night Vision:' Befitting a tracker class, Shatterspine inherited the Rumblehorn’s exceptional sense of smell, being able track a scent days old, even through water. His sense of sight is also excellent in the dark, being able to see clearly at night or dark places as he would in visible light. *'Lateral Line Detection:' Much like a shark, Shatterspine has a unique gland that picks up on vibrations or disturbances in the environment, alerting him to danger. It is through this ability from the Rumblehorn he can sense when others are near or when danger is afoot. *'Ice Hibernation:' Like the Skrill, Shatterspine’s body is capable of going into a hibernating state. His metabolism slows considerably and his body can handle the coldest of weather, allowing him to rest without worry for decades. *'Physical Attributes:' Like his parent species, Shatterspine is incredibly durable and strong, being able to take quite a bit of physical punishment and is easily able to crack boulders or tear through trees. This is especially useful when he charges, in which case his body is still built to take the full force of a charge. He is stealthy in dark places, being able to blend in with the darkness. Most of all, his stamina and endurance rival those of his parent species, being able to go for hours or days at a time and though slow in flight, his speed is impressive when going into a charge attack. Weaknesses Much like his Skrill parent, should Shatterspine ever be forced into water or submerged, he would be incapable of channeling or conducting his electricity properly. Due his size, Shatterspine is slow in the air and cannot ride lightning bolts like the Skrill, but instead is faster on land via charging. Shatterspine is known to run on a short fuse it inherited from the Skrill and can be easily provoked. Trivia Coming Soon Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Tracker Class Dragons Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Rinilya94's Characters